You Just Got Mugged! Wiki
You Just Got Mugged! is a Canadian American comedy drama web series developed and voiced by Matthew LaVernon. The series features the voice of series creator Matthew LaVernon, who plays a trio of coffee mugs taking place in their own reality television series. The show follows the personal and professional lives of the mugs that is presented in a unique format which allows viewers to see both behind the scenes and on screen. The series is broadcast through the online network Shocking Autumn, and is produced by Mugged Pictures, Shocking Autumn Studios, and Zecks Films. The show premiered on April 7, 2011 and ran for four seasons. The final season concluded on February 14, 2014, however a special finale event will air in summer 2014. About The plot of the show follows four coffee mugs starring in a reality show. The three main mugs were Billy, Jon, and Sheena for the first 13 episodes of the series. In the 14th episode, a new character named Guatalope replaced Sheena. In the 21st episode, Sheena returned to the show while Guatalope left. In the 26th episode, a new character named Valery is introduced. The show was set in Toronto, Ontario for the first three seasons, however moved to Los Angeles, California part way through season 3, and follows the mugs taking part in their reality show and experiencing several other opportunities and mishaps along the way. The show was shot on location in Toronto, Ontario during the first season. The show was filmed in an apartment building in Mississauga, Ontario for 2 episodes of the second season. For the remainder of the second season and part of the third season, the show was filmed on a set in Toronto, Ontario. Part way through the third season, filming was moved to a set in Los Angeles, California. The show was produced by Shocking Autumn Studios from season 1 to 2, and by Mugged Pictures beginning in season 3. As of season 4, the show is a co-production between Mugged Pictures and Zecks Films, a production company owned by Benjamin Zecks based in Santa Clarita, California. The show first entered production in August 2010 when Matthew LaVernon pitched two different pilots to several networks, who declined to pick up the series. In February 2011, LaVernon pitched a third pilot to Shocking Autumn, who ordered the pilot to series. The first season of the show ran from April 7, 2011 to May 28, 2011, and contained 4 episodes. On August 17, 2011, the show was renewed for a second season to contain 7 episodes, which ran from September 23, 2011 to December 2, 2011. A third season containing 14 episodes was announced on November 14, 2011 and aired from March 16, 2012 to February 9, 2013. A fourth and final season to contain 4 episodes was announced on March 19, 2012, and premiered on April 7, 2013. The final season concluded on February 14, 2014, however a series finale special episode will air in summer 2014. The original trio along with Guatalope and Valery will appear in the finale. Shocking Autumn owns the rights to the series through November 2014, and reports regarding a possible continuation (including spin-offs and reunion specials) have been ongoing since March 2012, however an official confirmation regarding a continuation has yet to be made. As of February 13, 2014, 29 episodes of the series have aired. Series overview 'Season 1: 2011' The series' pilot episode was filmed in February 2011. A first season of 5 episodes was ordered and began production on March 1, 2011, and wrapped filming on April 22, 2011. 'Season 2: 2011' On August 17, 2011, You Just Got Mugged! was renewed for a second season. The season was filmed from August 28, 2011 to October 13, 2011. 'Season 3: 2012–13' You Just Got Mugged! was renewed for a third season on November 14, 2011. Filming took place from January 3, 2012 to August 12, 2012. A Christmas special was produced for this season however did not air publicly. 'Season 4: 2013–14' On March 19, 2012, You Just Got Mugged! was renewed for a fourth and final season, initially planned to begin airing in November 2012. Pre-production began on July 4, 2012, while filming began on September 12, 2012. On June 7, 2013, LaVernon announced on Twitter that the series had been on hiatus due to a contractual dispute that "was recently resolved". Filming for the series wrapped on August 31, 2013. The series returned on February 6, 2014 and ended on February 14, 2014. 'Finale special: 2014' 'Unlisted episodes' The following are episodes that were released unlisted on Youtube, however were not made available for public watching. Longest episodes Possible continuation In November 2012, executive producer Tim Henswald told Briser le Bordeaux Nouvelles, a French news agency, that a reunion special, film, or fifth season were all possibilities, however that any continuation would be "at least a year or two down the road". The following month, Mugged Pictures stated that a follow-up "mini season" may air in 2014 or 2015, and that they would like to revisit the characters after the show's run, however that a continuation was not actually in development and that this was only speculation. In March 2013, it was reported that Mugged Pictures was developing a spin-off series, however Matthew LaVernon denied this, stating that they have considered a spin-off but that there was "in no way" one in development. In April 2013, Annie Mercury elaborated on the possibility of a continuation, saying, "I don't think a spin-off or a fifth season would be able to happen anytime within the next two years, we've all signed on to other things and we're likely going to be very busy, however I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a reunion special episode, because its production would likely only take a few days and we could certainly make time for that. Obviously, this is just me responding to speculation. We're not discussing anything at this point". On June 3, 2013, Henswald told Briser le Bordeaux Nouvelles that there was no forseeable continuation of the series, saying, "This fourth season will definitely be a conclusion. A continuation or reunion just wouldn't make sense financially or creatively". On June 9, 2013, Mercury reiterated this, saying, "We're all occupied by other things and I think we're all ready to move on". In October 2013, Shocking Autumn confirmed that a continuation would not take place and that the franchise would end in February 2014. Latest activity Category:Browse